


Summer Love

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airports, First Kiss, First Meetings, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Friendship, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: The summer after Virgil's senior year was the best of his life.--





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by 4ngstyc00kie on tumblr "Night! Sleep well! For that prompt thing could hmmm: Online friends finally meeting each other for the first time and oOOh- maybe someone confesses P 3 P Maybe some prinxiety or analogical ;3"

Pocket Protector:  
Salutations Vee, how was your graduation?

Cognitive Distortion:  
Pretty good Lo, what's on your mind?

Pocket Protector:  
I'm afraid I don't understand.

Cognitive Distortion:  
Come on Specs. You don't usually call me Vee. What have you been thinking about?

Pocket Protector is typing...

Pocket Protector:  
Well, Virgil, we've both graduated now, and I don't know about you, but I have wanted to meet up for a long time, and now that we are both out of school, I wish to organize a time and place to meet. If you are not comfortable with it we can forget this conversation happened.

Cognitive Distortion:  
Really? I... Specs I would love that. 

That was the conversation that eventually lead to Virgil, in a busy airport, looking for Logan. 

Virgil had been going to make a sign, but he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Virgil's phone buzzed.

1 unread message.

Pocket Protector:  
The plane has landed safely. I have reclaimed my luggage and will be out soon.

Virgil's heart beat out if his chest. With shaky hands he typed out a quick response.

Cognitive Distortion:  
I can't wait!

Virgil trained his eyes back on the opening. People poured out of the door like there was no tomorrow. 

The a familiar face made Virgil's breath stop in his throat. Logan was walking in among the crowd of people, his head held high, scanning the crowd. Virgil wanted to yell out for him, but all he could managed was a flustered squeak.

Their eyes met.

Logan glanced away at first, but his eyes visibly snapped back, widening in suprise. Virgil saw him say something, and he changed his course, heading straight for Virgil.

Virgil's heart felt as if it was going to explode, and suddenly Logan was hugging him.

"Virgil... Oh Virgil."

Tears streamed down both of their faces, as they both stumbled over their words, both of them trying to find what they want to say. 

Finally Virgil found his voice, "Lo... I love you so much."

Logan blinked in suprise, "You... you love me?"

Virgil bit his lip, nodding hastily. "Yeah. I I'm not sure when it happened, but I... I love you."

Logan ran a hand through Virgil's hair, "I love you too, I hadn't expected you to fell the same way. But I am... glad you do."

"I... um," Virgil sputtered.

Logan frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Virgil shook his head. He nervously chuckled out, "No it's just, I really want to kiss you."

Logan smiled, "I'd love that."

Virgil smiled, pulling Logan down into their first kiss. 

Logan smiled lovingly down at Virgil when they broke away. "I think this summer will be satisfactory."

"Who says it has to end with the summer?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on tumblr @thesentientmango 
> 
> <3


End file.
